Royai Les mêmes rêves
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: 7 sentimientos, 7 deseos, 7 pecados encarnados por Roy y Riza. 5to. pecado: Envidia El castigo para los envidiosos era el de cerrar sus ojos, mientras que un alambre atravesado cosía sus párpados.
1. Chapter 1 Ira

**IRÁ**

En definitiva había llegado el momento de actuar. El gran alquimista de la llama debía hacer algo, antes de que su cordura colapsara. Hecho que logro sorprender a todos sus hombres, que Roy Mustang no estallará cual olla a presión ese día fue todo un milagro, y muchos de ellos ya se habían anticipado a su reacción.

Fuery y Havoc por ejemplo, cinco minutos antes de que su Coronel entrara a la oficina ya se encontraban resguardados debajo de su escritorio; implorando a los cielos que no fueran blanco de su poder alquímico. Otros menos osados como Breda y Falman, ni siquiera se atrevieron a entrar ese día a la oficina. Hawkeye por su parte entro radiante y con una sonrisa que hubiera podido calmar la ira del hombre, claro de no ser porque esa sonrisa era la causa de dicho mal humor.

-------------------------------

Hace tres días todos recibieron la tradicional invitación para asistir al cumpleaños del fuhrer, y como era de esperarse a esos bailes se iba en pareja.

**-"Y bien Coronel ya sabe a quien invitara este año" –**fue la pregunta que dio inició a ese conflicto bélico, denominado: _"Mustang – Hawkeye"._

**-"No, últimamente no he conocido a una mujer que cumpla mis exigencias"**

**-"En ese caso podría invitar a la Teniente Hawkeye" –**respondió Havoc, sin ninguna mala intención en mente.

**-"Hawkeye... si puede que tengas razón, ella es una mujer después de todo" –**Despego la vista del papel y enfoco a su Teniente, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez que Riza Hawkeye, no solo era un militar mas a su servició, si no que además era mujer. **–"Que dice Hawkeye, irá conmigo al baile" **

Aunque poco diplomática fue la mejor respuesta que la joven mujer pudo darle. Se puso de pie, camino hasta donde se encontraba Roy , se coloco a una distancia peligrosa de él y con voz pausada pero que bien sirvió para intimidar todos los ahí presentes, hablo.

**-"Vera Coronel existen hombres menos estúpidos que saben que soy una mujer" **

Con el orgullo herido por haber sido llamado estúpido y por que por primera vez una mujer lo despreciaba. Se puso de pie tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca, recordándole quien mandaba ahí. **–"Eres mi teniente y acataras mis ordenes Hawkeye". – **Todo dialogo quedo en el olvido, se soltó de él y estampo su mano en el rostro de su superior, fulminándolo con la mirada. Dejando su mano plasmada en su mejilla al rojo vivo.

------------------------------

Y desde ese incidente, Riza Hawkeye había procurado estar rodeaba del mayor numero posible de hombres. Esos tres días su escritorio se había transformado en una mesa de regalos. El personal femenino, nunca antes había tan celosas de Riza, por no mencionar que Roy Mustang nunca antes había deseado llevar a cabo una masacre dentro de Central.

Aunque frente a ella trataba de parecer sereno, cualquier movimiento en falso bastaba para hacerlo gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

Tres días de no pensar en nada que no fuera Riza Hawkeye, lo podía superar. Pero ver como otro nombre que no era el le había robado un beso frente sus ojos, habían desatado toda esa irá y celos que ya no podía controlar.

Entro a la oficina detrás de ella, les ordeno a los 4 ahombres que salieran... ellos obedecieron sin objetar nada... la voz y rostro hecho una furia ayudo. Cerro de un golpe la puerta y aseguro. Estando los dos a solas hablo sin importar que su voz traspasara las paredes.

**-"Riza... se puede saber quien era ese imbecil que te estaba besando" **

**-"No es ningún imbecil... por lo menos el se dio cuenta que soy una mujer y no como usted. Y con quien me bese no creo que sea de su incumbencia"- **le hablo sin verlo.

**-"¡Basta!" **

Riza quien se encontraba de pie frente su escritorio alzo por primera vez la vista al escuchar ese "_basta" _de manera desesperada y no lleno de cólera como últimamente se expresaba. Pero para su sorpresa Roy Mustang ya no se encontraba en la puerta, había caminado hasta quedar frente a ella haciéndola retroceder un paso topando con la pared y quedando en medio del muro y del hombre; que así como podía impresionarla de la misma manera podía hacerla temblar.

Fuera de si le alzó la barbilla y sin importarle que mas tarde se enfrentaría a sus armas, la beso desenfrenadamente. Cuando se separaron, ella tenía los labios ligeramente enrojecidos y el aún la miraba molesto.

**-"Dime que beso mejor que ese desgraciado. Crees que teniéndote todos los días cerca de mí, puedo olvidar que eres la única mujer que me produce celos. Maldita sea Riza no puedo soportar que otros te miren y mucho menos besen a mi mujer" **

La sorprendida no solo fue Riza, que había hecho hasta la imposible por escuchar esas simples palabras. Ahora Roy también quedo sorprendido por la reacción de ella. Con un brusco jalón lo atrajo hacía ella, devolviéndole con el mismo frenesí ese beso.

La tomó entre sus brazos y llevo hasta su escritorio, sin apartar sus labios de los de ella se deshizo de todo cuanto había sobre el. Mientras ella ya ocupaba sus manos en algo mas. Quedando como testigos; que Riza Hawkeye solo le pertenecía al alquimista de la llama quedaron los insipientes presentes.

Al poco tiempo mientras jugueteaba con sus rubios cabellos sueltos, alcanzo a susurrarle** –"Riza júrame que siempre serás mi mujer" . **Ella solo puedo darle de respuesta un débil quejido de placer.

Entonces ahí tenemos que para calmar la irá del futuro Fuhrer Roy Mustang; no se necesita otra cosa que no sean los labios de la única persona que lograba hacerle perder la razón.

* * *

Pues bien decidí poner estas historías por separado,ya que no se que se venga en los demás pecados, puede que sean como estos o mas subidos de tono. 

Por lo pronto trabajare en mis demás hist, y pensare en los demás pecados; aunque no se con cual seguir: alguna sugerencia venga; además estoy pensando en un pecado en especifico para Riza. Y trabajo en una buena idea para la lujuria.

Opiniones, quejas, sujerencias, elogíos o lo que sea los espero.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	2. Chapter 2 Lujuria

**LUJURIA**

Se tomo su tiempo hasta llegar a la puerta mientras el timbre sonaba con insistencia, pero aún así no le intereso, si era algo importante esperarían hasta que el abriera de lo contrario se iría en breve. Pensaba en todas las personas detrás de esa puerta mas nunca se imagino tan grata e inesperada sorpresa. Y es que ahí, de pie, detrás de una pila de documentos se encontraba el rostro y el cuerpo con el que había soñado durante tantas noches.

Confundido la hizo pasar sin demorar; aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque se encontraba ella ahí. En su casa... ¿acaso tenía pensado hacerlo trabajar de noche, y lo que era aún peor en su propia casa lo iba a amenazar con esa atemorizante arma y mano tan diestra?.

Resignado suspiro y fue a sentarse en la sala, donde Riza sin hablar deposito los papeles en la mesa de centro y se giro hacía donde estaba Roy.

Sin que el siquiera lo pudiera haber imaginado, Riza Hawkeye cambio esa frívola mirada por una mas atrevida y con cierto furor que satisfago e impresiono al militar. Extendiendo su brazo hacía el pecho de el, lo empujo haciéndolo caer hacía atrás quedando recostado en el sillón, aún sin apartar su vista del hombre, en la cual solo se podía adivinar una palabra_ "deseo",_ se coloco sobre el firme abdomen de Roy con sus piernas a los lados y se hizo de los labios del militar, él no tardo en contestar a sus labios que con cada contacto se intensificaban los deseos de ambos.

Ya las manos de Riza habían desabrochado la camisa del hombre y comenzaba a recorrer con sus dedos cada músculo y cada parte de el, besaba sus pectorales ahora descendía hasta su abdomen . No le importaba mas que satisfacerlo plenamente, y por la cara de placer que tenía en ese momento el hombre, la rubia sabía que todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Mientras Roy pasaba sus manos de sus hombros a su cadera recorriendo la figura de su cuerpo, ahora iba subiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa blanca, deteniéndose sobre sus senos cubiertos aún por su sostén, disfrutando de la sensualidad de aquella mujer, que por tanto tiempo había deseado. Desabrocho los primeros botones de su blusa deslizándola sobre sus hombros que ya se encargaba de cubrir de besos y explorar esa parte de su cuerpo para poder descender a sus pechos hasta llegar debajo de su ombligo.

En su actual posición le resultaba algo incomodo a Roy poder desplegar toda su galantería y experiencia en dichas situaciones, así que tomándola de la cintura y realizando un hábil movimiento sus posturas cambiaron, así pudo deshacerse por completo de la blusa, que hizo compañía a la de él en el suelo, uniéndole al poco tiempo el pantalón de él quedando tan solo en boxers. Mientras llenaba de besos el plano y perfecto vientre de la mujer iba desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, Riza no pudo reprimir una expresión de placer al sentir la mano de Roy descender. Imprimió sobre su tersa piel cierta fuerza con su manos mientras recorría el contorno de sus piernas. Deslizando sobre ellas su pantalón.

Riza entretejía en sus dedos el negrocabello del hombre, pero al sentirse casi desnudapuso su mano sobre la de él para indicarle ahora el camino. Roy se sorprendió de la pasión que había en su joven teniente y en lo tenaz que podía llegar a ser, queriendo hacerla sentir y experimentar la misma lujuria que aél lo embargaba en ese momento, llevo sus manos hasta su cadera justo encima de su ropa interior empezando a deslizarla acariciando delicadamente sus muslos, en tal momento de excitación, en el que Riza podía alcanzar la plena gloría, sus músculos de la pelvis se contraían a intervalos y ambos supieron que había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Riza se enderezo ligeramente para susurrarle unas últimas palabras a su amante.

**-"Roy hazme el amor ahora"- **

Así pues dejo a un lado sus juegos, se coloco encima de ella y recurriendo aun a la poca lucidez que aún le quedaba la fue penetrando lentamente. Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al vislumbrar una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Riza pero fue tan fugaz que la relevo una de gozo. Así unánimemente comenzaron a moverse. Roy podía sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, tratando de prolongar el mayor tiempo posible esa sensación de gozo extremo, faltando poco para su completo éxtasis, el de Riza iba a llegar junto al de él, pues comenzaba a escuchar ese ligero gemido de placer.

Había aproximado sus labios a los de ella para amortiguar sus gritos, podía sentir su cálido contacto acompañado de su bao. Pero antes de que se hiciera nuevamente de sus labios. Despertó en medio de su cama, envuelto por ese grato y anhelante sueño... que por muy satisfactorio que fuese no dejaba de ser solo eso... un sueño.

Paso una mano por su cabello, preguntándose lo mismo que los dos días anteriores. **_–"Roy eres un imbecil, como puedes seguir teniendo esa especie de sueño, y lo que es peor con ella"."Ja, por eso lo sigo haciendo por que es con ella, la mujer que se nunca podre tener en mis brazos.. en mi cama"_**. Si bien al principio sonrió por esa deducción, al instante se molesto consigo mismo, miró su reloj pero creyéndose presa fácil de caer en otro sueño como aquel, prefirió velar lo que restaba de noche. Y meditar o disfrutar... no lo sabemos ... de esa incursión de su teniente en sus sueños.

Las fantasías sexuales de Roy Mustang, le parecieron al principio gratas, pues le permitía al menos imaginarse a Riza bajo sus brazos y siendo presa de su encanto.

Pero después de una semana, comenzaba a verse como la victima de esa provocadora mujer. Que durante los días era una mujer seria que desconocía lo que pasaba por la mente del Coronel, dedicada solo a su trabajo y a que él cumpliese con el suyo. Pero que tan pronto Roy llegaba a su cama, Riza Hawkeye se convertía en la viva imagen de todos sus deseos, por poseerla, de toda su pasión y porque no de su lujuria reprimida. Cada noche despertaba mas sobresaltado ante tales sueños... se reprochaba su falta de cordura... pero agradecía que solo se manifestasen en su casa, donde nadie podría siquiera sospecharlo. Y así podía presentarse al trabajo sin levantar sospecha alguna, aunque había adoptado la costumbre de desviar la mirada de todos los puntos donde su teniente se encontrase.

------------

Permanecía trabajando eficientemente en su trabajo del día, ya sea firmando documentos, expidiendo ordenes, leyendo cartas y demás cosas. Sus hombres habían abandonado temprano sus puestos para salir a un recorrido, o eso creyó cuando después de enfatizar el punto al final de su firma satisfecho por haber cumplido con su trabajo. La puerta se abrió de súbito, cerrándola y cerciorándose de ponerle el seguro.

Su primer Teniente Riza Hawkeye, vestida con su nuevo uniforme...si, ese que constaba de una minifalda, se acerco hasta el escritorio de su superior. Se sentó en el borde de este cruzando las piernas logrando con eso que lo único que quedase a la vista del hombre fueran esas perfectas piernas, sumergió su mirada en sus ojos dilatados por las ganas que tenía de él.

Roy se puso de pie tomo su rostro apoyando su mano en su nuca y comenzó a besarla con ímpetu. Sin perder tiempo en deshacerse de la estorbosa e inservible chamarra y blusa, sin duda la falda proporcionaba una gran ventaja a la situación, pues bien podía besar, tomar entre sus labios y dar pequeños mordiscos en cada uno de sus senos, mientras sus manos se hundía debajo de la falda, que hacía quejarse de placer a Riza.

Riza se abandono al deseo. Lo rodeo con sus brazos apresurándose contra él. Deslizo una de sus manos bajo su blusa para acariciarle su pecho firme por la excitación. Roy la tomo por las nalgas levantándola del escritorio, sentándose ahora él sobre su silla de cuero, que por cierto era espaciosa y ella sobre el con sus piernas a cada lado.

La rubia teniente sentía derretirse ante tanto placer que le procuraba el Coronel con tan solo dando uso a sus manos y boca. Él podía sentir como la espalda de la bella mujer su curvaba hacia delante dándole la oportunidad de hacer mas fácil la proximidad con sus senos y recorrer con su lengua su plano vientre pasando mientras tanto las yemas de sus dedos por su espina dorsal atendiendo a los pequeños gemidos que daba, para cambiar el rumbó y descenderpor su entrepierna

Levantando su falda, deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo su mano sobre los muslos de la mujer, en tanto que ella se ocupaba de saborear su cuerpo salado y llevar sus manos al mismo sitio que él. Ahora Roy era el que gemida de placer, al sentir la forma de besar, de moverse y posar sus manos sobre él. Riza estaba segura que era la primera y única mujer que podía hacer que el gran alquimista de la llama se retorciera y exclamara lleno de éxtasis. Aprovecho el verlo sufrir de esa manera, demorando por algún tiempo el acto.

**-"Creíste que no tenía ganas de ti, te desee durante tanto tiempo... desde el momento en que te vi entrar por la puerta de mi oficina"** - Fueron las últimas palabras que pudo articular el hombre.

Desinhibida y obedeciendo solo a la necesidad de satisfacer su deseo carnal, se monto plenamente sobre él, permitiendo que su amante entrara en ella. Ya por tanto tiempo ambos habían esperado ese momento, así que dejando a un lado todo formalismo comenzaron a moverse con frenesí, dejándose llevar tan solo por el amor que los movía tanto al uno como al otro. Sin el cual seguramente nunca hubiesen llegado a aquella muestra de amor. Con forme los cuerpos de ambos se llenaban de satisfacción acompasaron su ritmo, dando ya tan solo suaves movimientos y entradas y salidas.

Roy sintió las contracciones de los músculos de Riza sobre su pene entregándose a un pleno goce, dejándola estallar en todo su expender, llevando a ambos directo al cielo.

**-"Roy te amo tanto" -**

Esas palabras que hubieran sido el testigo y con la cual culminarían de momento, nunca llegaron a los odios del alquimista. En su lugar una insistente y molesta voz lo regreso a la normalidad.

**-"Coronel... Coronel Mustang, respóndame porque debe de quedarse dormido en horas de trabajo" –**Fue el sonido que lo hizo abrir los ojos, llevarse un sobresalto al mirar a la mujer a la cual él lehabía hecho el amor en sueños y que ahora parecía querer fulminarlo con la vista.

Asustado tanto por esos ojos avellanas como por enterarse que sus fantasías ahora lo acompañaban hasta su oficina. Lo hicieron reaccionar rápidamente logrando con esto que cayera de espaldas y se golpeara con una saliente de la ventana en la nuca.

**-"¡No! Aléjate de mí" –**le ordeno o al menos trato de sonar así a su teniente mientras que pasaba una mano sobre su nuca.

**-"Coronel lo siento tanto. No fue mi intención, pero es que usted dormía y el trabajo... y... bueno... Venga Coronel lo llevo a su casa tal vez ahí pueda curarlo"** –Y sin darle tiempo de remilgar, Riza ya le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

En el trayecto a su casa Roy miraba por la ventana, mala idea el espejo retrovisor le devolvía la imagen de su teniente, al frente nuevamente ahí estaba. Cerro los ojos para no verla, resultaba peor, recordaba su sueño de hace un rato.

------------

En casa de él, mientras Riza buscaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Roy sentado en una silla, jugueteando con sus dedos se repetía mentalmente estas palabras, una y otra vez: **_-Roy...tu no quieres tener sexo con tu primer teniente". _**Pero esas palabras no servían de mucho.

**-"Coronel le sucede algo, acaso algo le inquieta o molesta. Puede confiar en mi" **

Debía confesar que necesitaba decírselo o si no pasaría el resto de su vida en un psiquiátrico. Con aquellos, ahora malditos sueños.

**-"Teniente debo confesarle una cosa. Pero debe prometerme que no tratara de asesinarme" **

**-"Se lo prometo" **

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, llevo mas de una semana soñando que usted y yo... bueno que... que usted me hace el amor o yo se lo hago" **–Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, acababa de firmar su sentencia y sus últimas palabras habían tenido que ver con sexo, ya sentía como una bala le atravesaba el cráneo. Pero lo único que sintió fue como la mujer apretaba mas fuerte la venda sobre su cabeza y sujetaba.

Riza no digo nada, regreso las cosas al botiquín tomo su bolsa y antes de salir se dirigió a Roy, que seguía petrificado en aquélla silla.

**-"Sabe Coronel a usted le hace falta comer bien, lo espero en mi casa a las 9:00 mas le vale que no falte". **

Bien tal vez primero lo alimentara antes de matarlo. Así que a las nueve en punto se encontraba tocando el timbre del departamento de Hawkeye. La mujer lo invito a pasar y efectivamente la mesa estaba preparada, ya fuera por esos sueños o por la desdicha que le esperaba el alquimista no se sentía con apetito.

Roy recorrió con la vista el pequeño departamento, deteniéndose sobre una puerta que permanecía abierta, camino hasta ella... se trataba de la recamara de la rubia. Escucho pasos detrás de él, se volvió con una disculpa en la boca, pero aquella nunca salió... como en sus sueños Riza se había apoderado de sus labios, haciéndolo retroceder hasta chocar con la cama, se acomodo en ella, sin poder desprenderse de la mujer, que sin duda era la misma... su teniente... la mujer que amaba y con la cual tanto había soñado, y que finalmente sería suya.

**-"Roy esta noche quiero... necesitoque me hagastuya"- **Ante tales palabras atendió a los deseos de la rubia mujer.

Él aún seguía dormido, Riza despego su rostro de su pecho desnudo y volteo a verlas facciones de su cara relajada, sonrió con cierta picares: si, sin duda había complacido en todo a su Coronel o mejor dicho al hombre que amaba y ella no se podía quejar, acababa de tener el primero y mejor sexo que jamás pensara.

Al salir de la ducha con una bata blanca, Roy comenzaba a despertar, se acerco feliz a él y le susurro al oído.

**-"Y bien fue tal como lo soñabas"- **

**-"No... Riza fue mejor... te amo tanto que ahora nunca mas te quejare ir, lo juro"- **

Y para comenzar a cumplir su promesa, la tomo por la cintura haciéndola caer sobre el, y besar sus hombros desnudos.

* * *

Dedicado a todas ustedes, que al igual que yo creen que nunca van a escribir algo así, jaja... yo lo pense y veanme ahora ya hasta quería hacer un 3er lemmon.

Esperando que hallan quedado conforme con la manera de en que maneje este pecado, confío en que me haran llegar su opinión, agradecimientos en especial a _Lady2scorpio_ y a _Motoko _que supervisaron el primer lemmon, y me exigian mas... tal vez hubiera podido dar mas, pero espero estos les gusten.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	3. Chapter 3 Codicia

**CODICIA **

Quien podría haber imaginado que Riza Hawkeye, la mujer y militar mas recta de toda la milicia, poseía el peor pecado ganas imaginado. Codicia o Avaricia, su terminología siempre era la misma, hasta en todos los idiomas se lee lo mismo.

Una noche Roy le expuso su peor o mejor defecto.

Había gastado algunas horas de sueño en la oficina, para ponerse a pensar entre risas y miradas, cual sería, si es que existiese, el pecado de su adorada Riza. Estaba por darse por vencido, en verdad ella carecía de tal cosa, mientras que el poseía todos; pensó entre desilusionado y satisfecho: Él era: perezoso, soberbio, se molestaba con facilidad, (sobretodo si fullmetal estaba a menos de 50 metros de él), lujurioso (sonrió embobado al recordar su aventura de la noche anterior con su teniente). Pero basta, no se trataba de exponerse a si mismo. Justo al instante recordó, cierto comportamiento que según el encajaba en el único pecado que mientras para él significaba ser furher, para Riza consistía en no compartirlo jamás.

Después de sus aventuras amorosas; ambos se encontraban tendidos en la cama, debajo de las sabanas se apreciaba la pierna de ella entrelazada en la de él, rodeando con sus manos su pecho y su cabeza apoyada en éste. Mientras Roy se divertía revolviendo sus rubios cabellos.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales el alquimista reflexionaba el peculiar comportamiento de Riza, llego a la única respuesta posible y un tanto graciosa.

**-"Riza eres una codiciosa" –**Lo pronuncio tan serio que costaba creer que esas palabras salieran de él.

**-"¿Qué, porque lo dices a que te refieres Roy" –**pregunto mas extrañada por su semblante serio que por la cuestión. Se había apoyado en sus codos para observarlo a los ojos, sosteniendo con una mano la sabana alrededor de sus pechos.

**-"Codicia: es el apego a las riquezas y no contemplar compartirlas" –**Su rostro serio y su definición tan apegada a un diccionario comenzaba a inquietar a la rubia.

**-"Eso lo se perfectamente, pero a que viene todo esta muestra de intelectualidad tuya" **

**-"A que tu posees el mejor tesoro sobre la faz de la tierra y no das muestras de querer compartirlo" –**Ahora toda sus dudas se disiparon, sabía que era eso que Roy llamaba _tesoro, _pero estaba equivocado si iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

**-"Por su puesto que no pienso compartir con nadie, mi mayor amor" –**Su exclamación hizo que el ego de Roy incrementara, era lo único que quería escuchar **–"Como compartir a mi pobre Hayate" –**Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse en la cara de su amante al ver su rostro de decepción.

**-"No me refería al perro, Riza" –**Bufo mas en un puchero de niño que en tono de enojo.

**-"¡Oh, esta bien, Hayate no es lo único que amo, y tu lo sabes" –**Mientras le entregaba una ronda de besos, que Roy no rechazo –**"Y no soy codiciosa, que no quiera compartirte con nadie mas, no significa que lo sea" **

**-"Mentirosa" –**Alcanzo a susurrarle antes de perderse en el placer que le producían las caricias de la mujer.

Ahora pasemos al porque Roy otorgo ese adjetivo a su teniente.

--------------------------------------------

Todos los días desde que habían empezado a salir, e incluso antes sospechaba Roy. Riza que habitualmente revisaba la correspondencia del Coronel, ordenándola por orden de importancia y dándose el lujo de desechar las que ella consideraba inservibles y que le quitaban el tiempo a su superior. Casualmente estas eran siempre de las secretarias que querían salir alguna vez con el alquimista de la llama, o de alguna ilusa y esperanzada joven que conociera en algún bar o fiesta. Así pues el destino de estas pobres hojas de papel, que ocultaban alguna declaración o fantasía, iban a dar al cesto de basura.

No sin antes haber dejado estragos en la joven Teniente, los lunes, día que llegaban dichas cartas belicosas, Roy simulaba trabajar mientras observaba discretamente cada movimiento de su subordinada. Le satisfacía ver como sus mejillas se inflaban en son de disgusto y un ligero carmín se encargaba de darles color, cuando aquellas mostraban con descaro sus intenciones.

Dejaba las que solo concernían al trabajo y se alejaba a su escritorio, mientras deslizaba discretamente su mano al cesto de basura.

**-"No, hay nada mas Teniente" **

**-"Nada, solo propaganda y basura Coronel" **

Era lo que siempre formulaba Roy, divertido al ver los celos encajados en la rubia. Y la respuesta molesta de ella le hacía pensar que Roy Mustang nunca se equivocaba.

-------------------------------------------

Antes de que Riza se quedara dormida en brazos de su amante, el le volvió a decir divertido. _Codiciosa. _Le dio un ligero codazo, que solo consiguió hacerlo reír y atraerla hacía el.

Esta bien; tal vez ella podía ser codiciosa al no querer compartirlo con nadie, pero eso a él no le importaba, estaba bien... pues Riza nunca escatimaba a la hora de darle sus besos y caricias. Así que por ese lado el alquimista de la llama no tenía nada de que quejarse.

* * *

Lo siento chicas, se que me pidieron lemmon, con los demás pecados, pero esta idea me llego en la noche y me gusto así tal cual; espero igual a ustedes; pero esperen un momento... creo que si Roy encarnara este pecado si habría un lemmon, chico pero estaría. ¡Ah! No se déjenme pensar unos días, haber si llega la idea y repita este pecado.

Haber que otros falta: Soberbia, Envidia y Pereza ¿Cierto, difícil la contienda no creen. Aunque creo que hay uno que podría darles una sorpresa lemonciana (jaja, nuevo termino). Bien ya lo verán. Por lo pronto gracias a todas las que se atrevieron a leer esas ideas mías y dejaron sus bellos reviews.

Lady2scorpio, beautifly92, Unubium, motoko-asakura, Lust, la alquimista de la flama, Mileena..., -ivekag-, Kimera Kuiroaki..., kamissInuxAome, DOwA, Quekachan, Rosemi (descuida se entiende perfectamente).

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	4. Chapter 4 Pereza

**PEREZA **

Riza Hawkeye había tenido que realizar verdaderas proezas para ver a su Coronel trabajar eficientemente y entregar el trabajo a tiempo. Toda una verdadera hazaña teniendo en cuenta que Roy Mustang había elevado la pereza al nivel de convertirla en un arte. Y estaba orgulloso de eso, en parte porque nadie era capaz de permanecer como el horas enteras sin mover un solo músculo y por otra parte, la mas especial de todas porque gracias a ese bello pecado, del que todos alguna vez ha sido victima y hasta cliente frecuente, resulto otorgarle las mas gratas remuneraciones e incentivos.

Así tenemos que una tarde como muchas tantas, el alquimista de la llama después de haber recibido una aburrida y agobiante visita de Edward Elric, había decidido implementar su estado de huelga y no firmar un solo papel mas, al menos hasta que ese presuntuoso alquimista (como le había llamado antes de echarlo de su oficina) le entregara un buen informe acerca de sus últimos viajes.

Habían transcurrido algunas horas, fuera de la oficina el matinal sol estaba por llegar a su fin y los rayos de la luna pronto se filtrarían por las ventanas, dentro los papeles sobre el escritorio de Roy seguían aumentando de tamaño, Mustang continuaba sentado en su silla con las piernas y brazos cruzados y durmiendo por ratos mas a fuerzas y por capricho que por necesidad, sus 4 hombres desfilaban uno a uno al final de su turno y Riza Hawkeye seguía sentada detrás de su escritorio trabajando, llenado el escritorio de su Coronel con mas documentos e ideando un plan efectivo para que firmase esos papeles en menos de una hora.

Suspiro resignada, sabía que en esa ocasión sus armas no tendrían ningún efecto sobre su caprichoso y perezoso Coronel¡Entonces¿que hacer para que él trabajase?.

Se puso de pie y puso o mejor dicho azoto una nueva pila de documentos sobre los ya establecidos, logrando con esto que Roy abriera los ojos y le preguntara.

**-"Teniente como puede sacar tantos papeles¿acaso tiene un sombrero mágico?"-**

Lo miro detenidamente aún pensando en un método que no fuese un disparo; de pronto sonrió para sus adentro.

**-"Coronel esta seguro que no va a firmar nada de esto hasta que Ed regrese con su informe"**

**-"Si, así es"**

**-"Y si los firma todos en menos de una hora a cambio de una recompensa"-**

El seductor tono de voz que empleo en dichas palabras y sus sutiles pero claros mensajes con su cuerpo, comenzaron a gustarle al militar.

**-"¿Recompensa?, que tipo de recompensa sería; necesito una prueba de ella"-**

¡Uppss! Si había metido la pata la iba a pagar caro.

Riza camino despacio hasta su lugar, inclino su cuerpo hasta ponerse a la altura del hombre. Creyendo que lo iba a besar cerro los ojos y espero el suave contacto de sus labios.

**-"Lo dejo adivinar"-**

Sentir su cálido aliento tan cercas, y observar desde ahí su grácil contoneo de caderas mientras regresaba a su escritorio no le permitieron pensar en otra cosa que no fuese firmar los papeles en menos de una hora. Firmo uno tras otro sin detenerse a ver cuantos llevaba, tan solo quería terminar lo antes posible. Al poco rato exclamo satisfecho mientras daba pequeños círculos de muñeca a su adolorida mano.

**-"Termine..."-**

Riza se levanto con calma hasta su lugar. Sin decir nada mas, se sentó sobre las piernas del hombre, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo.

Roy creyó que su corazón iba a estallar. El militar ignoraba completamente que su Teniente besara así, nunca nadie lo había besado del modo en que ella lo estaba haciendo. Y atreviéndose un poco mas; después de todo esa era su recompensa, llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la mujer y debajo de ella, pasando por debajo de su blusa hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Riza le facilito las cosas y desabrocho ella misma su chamarra y blusa. Roy le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción a la cual correspondió, y después de permitirle besar sus hombros y cuello llego hasta sus senos y sus manos a sus muslos.

**-"Sabe Coronel creo que mi cama es mas espaciosa que esta silla"-**

**-"Puede ser, comparemos mas tarde"-**

Riza dejo escapar una exclamación de gozo que insito a Roy a continuar. Pero antes de que pasara a otras cosas escucho el molesto sonido de pasos en el pasillo. Riza apenas tuvo tiempo de abrocharse su blusa y colocarse su chaqueta, cuando Edward Elric irrumpió despotricando en contra de su verdugo y listo para el contraataque de sus sarcasmos.

**-"Fullmetal deja esos papeles sobre mi escritorio y encargarte de cerrar la oficina cuando salgas, tengo cosas mas importantes que revisar que tu informe"**

**-"¡Ahh! Si como que"**

Alcanzo a gritar antes de enrojecer al mirar hacía Riza y después hacía Roy, para comprender que la mirada de ambos significaba un _–No preguntes-. _Se quedo un tiempo mas en la oficina parado frente a la ventana, lo suficiente para verlos salir y ... ¿verlos besar?.

_-"¡Puagh! Adulto"- _Fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar.

Y Riza no encontro un mejor método para librar a Roy de su no eterna pereza.

* * *

Me obligué yo misma a hacer un pecado mas y después de mis tantos intentos con los demás éste fue el resultado. Espero que no me odien ni por mi falta de continuidad en este fic, ni por el fic.

Gracias a todas ustedes que continúan leyendo y dejando sus reviews:_ la alquimista de la flama, -ivekag-, Lady scorpio, motoko asakura, Queka-chan, Unubium, beautifly92, Mileena .., Kimera Kuiroaki..., Dollisapi Do Tao, VALE BLACK, Lunima._

**Sherrice Adjani**


	5. Chapter 5 Envidia

**ENVIDIA**

**- Envidia ... ¡Envidia! ... ¿Envidia? ... ¿¡Envidia!? ... **

Cuando Riza Hawkeye escucho ese adjetivo dirigidó a ella por los pasillos de Central, poco le falto para estallar en una sonora carcajada frente la cara de esa despampánate y estúpida rubia.

Por Dios que le podría envidiar ella...la Teniente Hawkeye... La primera mujer en formar parte de las filas de elite, condecorada con una barra por su excelente puntería; a esa insulsa secretaria. Que era rubia, Riza también lo era. ¿Delgada y con buen cuerpo?, Riza era delgada y aunque no lo aparentara... Porque ella no llevaba esas faldas y blusas ajustadas, poseía un cuerpo agraciado. ¿Su sueldo?, el de ella como teniente era a menos tres veces mejor. ¿Cerebro?... Ja!! Un punto a favor de la Teniente... Dudaba que detrás de esas capas de peróxido y laca quedaran neuronas funcionando. ¿qué ella salía con el Coronel Mustang, que era poseedora de sus besos, de sus caricias y que al final del día la llevaba a su cama y...?

**-"Desde luego que no envidio nada de esa perra rubia, y no me interesa que él duerma con ella ... ¡AAhhh! Zorra, que pasa por su cerebro, desde luego que nada porque carece de tal cosa ..."-**

**-"Debería de guardar la compostura Teniente Hawkeye. O al menos decirnos a quien envidia"- **

Su recorridó por el pasillo, había sido algo mas que eso; se había convertido en un reencuentro por saber que tenía esa mujer que Riza careciera. Y su respuesta por mucho la había hecho explotar tan pronto cerró la puerta de su oficina.

Y las simplonas palabras y sonrisa de su superior acrecentó su molestia.

**-"No lo hago Mustang, no le tengo ni celos, ni envidia a esa mujer que nos recibe todos los días con esa hipócrita sonrisa. No, lo olvidaba esa hipócrita sonrisa es solo para ustedes, conmigo arroga su veneno, apenas me ve"-**

Mustang parecía por de mas maravillado con esa actitud de adolescente celosa. Si no hubiera sido porque al contrario de su Teniente, él si aparentaba en ese momento ser un hombre maduro, se hubiera echado a reír por aquel gracioso puchero que formaban ahora los labios de su subordinada.

**-"Hawkeye, se olvida donde esta, y a quien se dirige. Olvida que ya no es una niña, creí que sabia controlar e ignorar esas habladurías"-**

Riza sintió un helado bloque de hielo abrazar todo su cuerpo al escucharló, suspiro largamente, buscando calmarse y recobrar su compostura, para finalmente agregar. **-"Lamento mi falta de profesionalismo Coronel Mustang. Tenga por seguro que esto no volverá a pasar"** - Y sin esperar mas se alejo a su escritorio.

**-"Eso espero Hawkeye ... Además usted no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguna mujer"- **Pronuncio el alquimista, mostrando un marcado desinterés a sus propias palabras, pero espiando discretamente los movimientos de la mujer.

**-"Claro"-**

Lo cierto era que no estaba claro, y si tenía que sincerarse aborrecía a esa mujer como a todas las demás que había salido con su superior . No es que fuese una persona terrible ... Pero como todo ser humano poseía sentimientos y esos mismos eran los que le hacían desear ponerse en su lugar, de ser ella la que fuese elogiada por Roy, que fuesen sobre sus labios en los que reposaran los de Roy, que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo las caricias del alquimista y no el de aquellas mujeres.

Suspiro cansada por aquel revoltijo de ideas que esa tonta mujer se había encargado de sembrar. La mañana y gran parte de la tarde se habían quedado atrás, dándose cuenta que ese día no haría grandes avances con su trabajo. Horas mas tarde vio desfilar a sus compañeros, hasta quedarse a solas con el alquimista.

Roy continuó por el escaso trabajo que realizaba a diario, sin sorprenderse que su Teniente continuara en su escritorio, ahora ensimismada en un nuevo libro.

El fino y detallado acabado de la portada llamo la atención del hombre, dejó de mirarla con discreción para alzar la mirada y lograr un mejor ángulo hacía el libro. Aquella ilustración vista de manera correcta dejaba de ser grandiosa, si bien la apreciación del artista era por demás extraordinaria, el admirar de ese modo criaturas demoníacas e infernales, producía cierto escalofrío.

Riza se dio cuenta que no había girado la hoja desde hace rato, de hecho no había ido mas allá de esa frase que de pronto la azotó como si estuviese explícitamente escrita para ella. Ladeo la cabeza aun sin estar segura de proseguir con la verdad, o simplemente dejar que aquello terminase por carcomerle la razón.

Y pensando justamente en eso, miró hacia el escritorio del hombre. Topándose frente a esas enigmáticas ónice.

Roy sintió de lleno el choque de aquellos fuertes ojos ámbarinos, comportándose de pronto como un niño que ha sido descubierto justo en el momento en que inmiscuye las narices en un gran tesoro.

Pero si aquella penetrante mirada, hubiese tenido la misma fuerza que acostumbraba, seguro Roy hubiese hecho o dicho alguna de sus tantas ocurrencias; pero ahora aquellos ojos lo miraban sin prestar atención a lo que hiciera; eran tan apagados, melancólicos y ... ¿preocupados?.

Se puso de pie, sin darle importancia a la mirada de la rubia que lo seguía. Deteniéndose justo frente a ella

**-"Toma comételo, me lo regalo ... No importa quien me los haya dado"- **Le tendió un pequeño chocolate relleno de menta. Riza estiro su mano dubitativa, pero prefirió aceptar sin preguntar **-"Veo que continuas pensando en lo que dijo esa mujer, por la mañana. En tu lugar no me concentraría en pensar si es cierto o falso, mas bien en porque lo dijo"- **

Sin decir mas, continuó hasta la salida. Sintiendó súbitamente como los brazos de la mujer rodeaban su cintura por detrás.

No había podido apartar su mirada vacua del hombre que se acercaba a ella, dejaba sobre su escritorio un chocolate, decía algunas palabras que no comprendió o al menos no de momento, para pasarla de largo, dejándola peor que antes. Porque al menos antes sin sus distorsionadas palabras, se habría quedado aquí, sentada detrás de su escritorio sin hacer nada, en cambió ahora, aquella muestra de comprensión, la llevo a tomar una actitud poco razonable para alguien como ella.

**-"No te vallas ... Por favor Mustang, quédate conmigo ... déjame ser una mas de tus mujeres"- **Murmuró suplicante detrás suyo, apoyando su rostro sobre la espalda del hombre, sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos.

**-" Hawkeye, lo lamento ... lo que me pides es imposible"- **

Creyó que el tiempo durante el cual él había dejado de hablar, hasta que lo hizo, se había convertido en una eternidad. Mil veces hubiera preferido ese abismal silencio a su cruel respuesta. Mecánicamente sus brazos dejaron de ejercer la presión con lo cual lo retenía, y se quedó de pie en medio de la inmensa sala, escuchando como los pasos de Roy se perdían por los pasillos.

Sintiendo como la humillación que ella misma se había provocado, al correr de esa manera tan estúpida detrás de él y mas atreverse a hacerle tal propuesta, era justa.

Hechó para atrás el rostro, impidiendo que esas molestas lágrimas surcaran su rostro, no dio resultado. Antes se estrellaban en el suelo, ahora surcaban por su rostro y cuello, hasta perderse entre su camisa.

--------------------------------

Para cuando Roy regresó a la oficina, después de haber comprendido las palabras de su joven compañera, y conocer los motivos de ésta, para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, la encontró vacía.

Al parecer Riza había salido rápidamente, tomo de su escritorio el libro que horas antes Riza sostuviera en sus manos, al levantarlo el dulce que le había dado seguía en el mismo lugar.

_En el Purgatorio, el castigo para los envidiosos era el de cerrar sus ojos, mientras que un alambre atravesado cosía sus párpados, por que habían recibido placer al ver a otros caer. _

_-Dante Alighieri- La Divina Comedia__ El Purgatorio, XIII Canto._

Leyó incrédulo la exacta concordancia que representaba ese texto con lo que le había pasado a Riza. cerró de golpe el libro, haciendo lo mismo con toda aquella retórica moralista que lo había asaltado desde que Riza le hablara de esa manera. Y salió en definitiva del cuartel.

--------------------------------

Tan pronto se abrió la puerta e alquimista entró sin darle tiempo a la mujer de reacción, de lo contrarió estaba seguro que le cerraría la puerta en la cara y entonces no habría poder sobrehumano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

**-"Lamento no haber correspondido como deseabas en la tarde. Pero bien sabes que lo que me proponías era una tontería"-**

Riza apenas había logrado retroceder algunos pasos de él, sin saber con exactitud como reaccionar, con él hombre frente a ella, ni comprender porque se encontraba en sus casa, recalcándole lo de hace unas horas. Suficiente había tenido con esos deprimentes minutos, para escuchar ahora de nuevo su misma respuesta.

Roy supo interpretar aquel débil y desesperado movimiento de cabeza de la mujer, como si con eso negase e ignorase la realidad.

**—"Eres tan hermosa, Riza" —**pronunció, en un tono que habría derretido a una pared**— "Tan hermosa… y estás tan sola, al igual que yo"- **

Rozó con sus dedos la mejilla húmeda de Riza, acercándose a ella hasta asirla con sus brazos por la cintura.

Ella apoyó aun sin comprender sus palabras, su rostro en su pecho, cerrando por un instante los ojos y dejando que una de las manos del alquimista recorrieran su cabello.

**-"No quiero que creas que eres como las demás mujeres con las que he salido. No lo eres Riza, eres mil veces mejor que ellas. Es por eso que no podía aceptar tus palabras. Y porque quiero hacerte el amor, de la manera más dulce que conozco" —**

Riza realmente no podía decir nada. Las manos del militar alzaron con delicadeza su rostro, buscando entrever a través de su mirada lo que pensaba ahora ella. Quedando satisfecho con la atractiva mirada que había ahora en los ojos de la mujer. Deposito un casto beso sobre los virginales labios de la rubia, dejando un minúsculo lapso para no precipitar sus actos.

En esa ocasión fue Riza la que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, para volver a besar sus labios, y murmurarle por lo bajo, cuando sus labios se encontraban cerca de su oído, una vez que éstos dejaron un sendero de cálidos besos por el cuello del alquimista. **–"Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo. Confió en tus palabras Roy no me decepciones"- **

Solo ella fue testigo de las últimas palabras que Roy le dedico, antes de dejarse conducir hasta su cama.

Lentamente y con un infinita sutileza fue despojándola de sus ropas, pieza por pieza deteniéndose un instante en el nacimientos de sus senos recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de éstos. Sonriéndole gentilmente cuando ella abrió de nuevo los ojos, después de esa primera extraña y placentera caricia.

Incluso cuando ambos alcanzaron la cumbre del éxtasis mantuvo la suficiente lucidez para admirar el rostro de Riza. realmente era magnifica, tal como lo había soñado tantas veces ... no, la verdad era mucho mejor; porque debajo de ese rostro serio existía uno lleno de delicadeza y rasgos tan finos, que tuvo la certeza que ni el mejor de los escultores podría retratar a la perfección aquella sutil expresión.

Se encontraba a un costado de ella, con un brazo debajo de los pechos de la mujer y el otro de apoyo para poder observarla mejor. Hacia rato que ningún sonido lejos de sus respiraciones se escuchaba por toda la habitación, brindándoles a cada uno la libertad de dejar vagar su mente y sus pensamientos. _Incluso ahora con la escasa luz de luna, continuaba matizando perfectamente ese dulce rostro como todo en ella. Como era posible que se quisiera comparar con las demás mujeres; cuando ella era única para Roy. _

**-"¿Sucede algo?"- **Pregunto tranquilamente la rubia, apartando discretamente su rostro de la vista del hombre. **–"Me pone un poco nerviosa tu mirada"- **

Ante tal confesión Roy sonrió incorporándose un poco mas, hasta quedar frente a su rostro

**–"Por eso te amo, porque aun no terminó de descubrir cuan maravillosa eres"- **

Justo en el momento en que Riza se sonrojaba por sus palabras. Él retiraba un rubio mechón ligeramente húmedo de su frente para depositar un beso.

_En el Purgatorio, el castigo para los envidiosos era el de cerrar sus ojos, mientras que un alambre atravesado cosía sus párpados, por que habían recibido placer al ver a otros caer._

Recito después de un momento, cuando su vista se fijó en el libro que Roy le había regresado.

**-"Crees que después de todo, ella tenía razón. Si existiese un infierno, ese mismo castigo me correspondería, al final tengo que admitir. Me gusta que me hayas preferido a mí"- **

**-"Si tal tormento existiese puedes estar segura que gustoso aceptaría ese calvario, mientras permanezca a tu lado. Por fortuna aquello son solo palabras"- **

**-"Tienes razón, son solo palabras"- **

Sonrió finalmente la joven mujer, al sentir los labios de Roy sobre sus párpados. Completamente segura que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus reviews. Había estado teniendo algunos problemas, pero se que eso no es justificación para haber demorado tanto. Lo siento ioi y espero que les haya gustado el one shot.

_Mizinha Cristopher, Unubium, Beautifly92, VALE BLACK, Riza-san, Motoko Asakura, Queka-chan, Hanae, Detective Espe Kudo, NARUMI, Rinsita-chan, Lady Scorpio, Taiji-ya Hawkeye._

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	6. Chapter 6 Soberbia

**SOBERBIA **

Sintió el cálido aliento de la joven mujer cerca de su oído y eso le ocasionó cierta satisfacción masculina. La observó con su acostumbrada mirada lasciva y soberbia esperando la autorización de la mujer a continuar y con la sonrisa aún en sus labios dirigió su rostro hacía el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Riza arqueó su espalda, como si su cuerpo se moviera buscando una sincronía con el hombre y cuando sus labios llegaron hacía su seno derecho un débil gemido brotó de sus labios. Al final mientras sentía como las manos del hombre recorrían cada parte de ella se sorprendió que su propio cuerpo se entregará con esa naturalidad a los caprichos de Roy y mientras él se entretenía en su abdomen Riza buscó dejar su esencia sobre el cuello de su Coronel.

Roy permitió que las uñas de la mujer surcarán por un instante su espalda al tiempo que notaba como su menudo cuerpo se relajaba bajo el suyo, se aseguró que cada uno de sus sentidos captaran aquel momento antes de dejar exhalar el aire de sus pulmones. Y mientras la rubia mujer murmuraba su nombre entre breves suspiros de placer el alquimista fue incapaz de contener el placer mezclado con la lasciva satisfacción que le brindaba la esencia de la mujer.

El dulce y embriagante sabor de sus labios permanecieron latentes sobre su boca incluso ahora que ella solo dormitaba a su lado.

Riza acomodó su cuerpo junto al suyo y el alquimista jugó un tiempo con la cascada rubia que formaba el cabello de la chica hasta percibiendo como el sueño la invadía hasta que al final cedía.

Hiló su cabello entre sus dedos distraídamente mirando hacía el frente mientras su mente se perdía en otro lugar fuera de aquella habitación, observó de reojo a la chica que dormía a su lado y una sonrisa que reflejaba más melancolía que alegría se dibujó en su rostro.

Trató de recordar en que instante las cosas se habían dado de esa forma, puesto a su favor en contra de todo pronostico dado por terceros e incluso por él; se tuvo que esforzar un poco más para recordarlo con claridad.

Aquello no se había dado por una discusión como solía acontecer en sus fantasías; primero se veía discutiendo con la joven mujer y un segundo después ella se entregaba a sus brazos; desde luego aquello tan solo se trataban de su tonta y orgullosa imaginación. La realidad era distinta y él se engañaba diciéndose que aquello había pasado hace tanto que no lo recordaba.

Desde luego aquel día se mantenía fresco en su memoria, como un lienzo que busca mantener la perpetuidad del momento, recordaba cada fiel detalle del instante en que le expresó a su teniente lo que sentía por ella, la sincera y magnifica sonrisa que le regaló aquella vez Riza lo hizo perder por un instante el suelo. La primera noche que habían pasado juntos, que él recorrido con las yemas de sus dedos la perfecta silueta de su Teniente y que al despertar por la mañana encontrará sus ambarinos ojos llenos de amor era un recuerdo que atesoraba y recurría a él rara vez por temor a que se gastará y desvaneciera.

Desvió su vista del frente hacía la rubia que se movía bajo las sabanas en busca de una mejor posición y por un instante tuvo miedo de perderla, de cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevos no encontrarla a su lado, justo como él había hecho en ocasiones con otras mujeres, se preguntó que sería de él si nunca más pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos y la serenidad de sus caricias. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre y temor recorrió a manera de choque eléctrico su cuerpo, cada que pensaba en eso sentía como si la brecha de un abismó se abriera bajo sus pies incapaz de hacer algo.

Pero aquel trago amargo no duraba más que lo necesario para reafirmar el amor que le profesaba a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Solía llegar como una marejada que removía todo su interior logrando que emergiera todo tipo de sentimientos, pero nunca era tan perturbador como para hacerlo temer en serio.

Tal vez hacía mal en pensar de esa forma, seguramente aquello sería visto como un acto de completa avaricia y envidia; pero él siempre había sido firme en sus decisiones y metas, desde un principio se había jurado a sí mismo proteger a sus compañeros y hace tiempo que lo había conseguido; llegó junto con su tan ansiado ascenso. Había mantenido en todo momento la vista fija en Riza Hawkeye y para su sorpresa y felicidad ella le había correspondido así que le resultó inevitable aplacar esa altanera y poco modesta llama de orgullo.

Pero cuando pensaba en aquello indudablemente acudía a él una mezcla de lastima y compasión hacía los homúnculos contra los que tantas batallas había librado en el pasado; si lo razonaba con calma aquellos seres no eran tan diferentes de él, ellos luchaban por un cuerpo libre de gozar las licitudes que una vida humada otorga. Tal vez aquellos sobrenombres que solo reflejaban lo más vil e inhumano de los hombres y un punto critico de conflicto, al principio creía estar seguro que eran sus rivales, eran seres sin escrúpulos y como tal debían de ser aniquilados; al final lo había hecho junto con los hermanos Elric pero comprendió que no los mató por esos motivos, lo había hecho porque se dio cuenta que los homunculos representaban todo lo que era un ser humano, lo que era él.

Se lamentó por aquellos seres creados a partir de un deseo egoísta de los hombres, por que ellos nunca sabrían que significaba desear todo y obtenerlo, no gozarían con el dulce placer que ofrecía una comida, desconocerían la salvación que otra persona brindaba cuando los celos y envidia arremetían con ira, desde luego no podrían diferenciar porque nunca lo experimentarían lo que era amor y lo que es la lujuria y nunca sabrían lo bien que se siente gastar un día enteró sin hacer nada productivo tan solo observando a la persona amada.

Se dio cuenta que era algo egoísta de su parte pensar en aquello, porque él, Roy Mustang había sido bendecido con la gracia de gozar todos los días de esos pecados, era feliz y aquello era más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar pero no deseaba que fuese de otra forma. Aceptaba con cierta soberbia lo que la vida, su esfuerzo y sacrificio de sus amigos le ofrecían, aun sabiendo que cargaría hasta los últimos momentos de su vida con el peor de esos pecados; el orgullo o soberbia, lo sabía y aún así era incapaz de hacerlo a un lado; porque aquel sentimientos era lo único que lo mantenía en pie cuando Riza o sus amigos no lo hacían.

* * *

Un millón de gracias y otro millón de disculpas por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo a quienes continuaba leyendo mi fic y esperan el próximo capitulo que no llegó hasta casi después de un año, lo lamento mucho pero ocurrieron varias cosas y entre ellas era que no quería entregar un trabajo hecho al aventón así que espere hasta que apareciera un final digno para todas ustedes, o al menos espero haberlo logrado.

_Taiji-ya Hawkeye, Rinsita-chan, Deebbie, motoko simbelmyne, Unubium, LadySc-Maaya-, VALE BLACK, Alilu, Shadir, y todas las personas que llegaron a leer estos one shot,en serio muchas gracias por todo._

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

P.D. Silvia espero te guste el único regalo de cumpleaño que puedo ofrecerte.


End file.
